freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Sound Files
A comprehensive list of all audio files from Five Nights at Freddy's. Animatronics : The sounds in this category are sound effects that animatronics either emit or trigger such as screaming, footsteps, and laughing. *The sound of an animatronic changing its location *Foxy banging on the door *Distorted sounds of a young girl laughing that are emitted when Freddy Fazbear changes locations The first sound clip is actually the Golden Freddy sound file with a speed of exaclty -60% and is made louder with a more noticable reverb effect *The undistorted sound of a young girl laughing played when the player views the Golden Freddy poster *The sound Freddy emits after the power goes out, and when in the Kitchen : The song he plays is called "Votre Toast, Je Peux Vous le Rendre" and is also referred to as "Toreador March" from the opera Carmen *Noises emitted from the kitchen when Chica is present *Foxy singing in Pirate Cove *Auditory hallucinations and when Chica or Bonnie are in the rooms outside the office door on later nights *Foxy running down the hallway *The sound made when an animatronic is in the office waiting for the player to lower the camera *The sound made when an animatronic is in the blind spot when the player turns the light on *The scream an animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes when killing the player *The scream Golden Freddy emits when killing the player This scream is actually a modified version of XSCREAM (the normal animatronic scream, in which it has had a speed change of precisely -50% *Freddy, Chica and Bonnie making banging noises Monitor : The noises in this category are noises that are made mainly by the monitor such as static, blips, and garble. *A camera blip *The sound emitted after the player raises the camera *The sound emitted after the player lowers the camera *The Security camera changing its tape *Garble from the loss of video *Static Office/Ambience : The noises found in this category are ambient noises and noises that come from the office such as noises from the fan and the light. *Ambient noise *The hum heard when the blindspot light is on *The ambient drone and buzz from the fan and light from the office *Music that plays faintly in the background for reasons unknown *The music from the main menu *The party favor noise that the "Celebrate" poster in the office emits when Freddy's nose is clicked *One of the office doors being shut Phone Calls : The sounds in this category are all of the phone calls the phone guy makes on each of the nights in consecutive order. Note, the final sound bite is an edit of the fifth call sound bite in order to make it clearer to understand. To see the call's dialogue, click the call. *The first call *The second call *The third call *The fourth call *The fifth call : The fifth call is too distorted to translate at its default state. The next sound file is an edited version of the fifth call to make it more comprehensible. *A reversed, slowed down (negative tempo change), higher pitched (positive pitch change) version of the last call : This sound bite is an edited version of the fifth call to make it more comprehensible. The last call is too distorted to understand what is being said, but a recent speculation states that the dialogue from the call is an excerpt from the book ''Autobiography of a Yogi ''by Paramhansa Yogananda. Misc : The sounds in this category are bytes that did not fit into other categories such as cheering. *The sound that occurs when the player makes it to 6 AM *Children screaming and cheering with excitement when the player makes it to 6 AM and in the trailer when Freddy is on-stage *An error sound *Power running out Unused : These sounds were leftover from earlier stages of the game or removed elements. *A running sound similar to that of Foxy's, but shorter. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Contents